User talk:Followed by 100 zeroes/Archive 11
WikiNinja Hi. Sorry I haven't been on in a while, but could you do me a favor? Can you make a simple Item-type table for me? I tried to decode some of your CSS, but That is the only area of HTML and wikia, that i was never realy good at. I will probably start editing again soon! I am the [[User:Killerbreadbug72|'Killerbreadbug72']] (Talk, Shop, ) 01:19, 2 June 2009 (UTC) :Okay, a couple things: ::# Please view our signature policy before signing. ::# I didn't make the new Item template, but I could help you with making the table. What contents of the table do you want? ::: 21:36, 2 June 2009 (UTC) Sorry about my sig, and its ok. I adjusted to make the Item template. It was for a wiki that I just adopted called Wiki Ninja. It's really cool. I never new that a few simple lines of code could alter the entire appearance of a wiki so much! (It looked kind of boring, so I decided to spice things up a bit.) And I will Be coming back after School gets out. (5/19/09), and my store will reopened the following day. I will change my sig, too. I am the [[User:Killerbreadbug72|'Killerbreadbug72']] (Talk, Shop, ) 23:09, 2 June 2009 (UTC) 71.120.173.230 another spammer.-- 01:25, 2 June 2009 (UTC) Cheating German77 is cheating on the traffic page game he is making false people. 02:20, 2 June 2009 (UTC) :Do you have any evidence on this matter? It is usually good to present some evidence in matters like this. Ajraddatz ::is not cheating only i put next to the some user the right link whit out delete the original sig that the user post.-- 02:46, 2 June 2009 (UTC) :::Whoa- I see what you mean. Please, consider the following: i Didn't know you cant remove your own sig. I'm not a mind reader how am i gonna know this stuff. Dont bother the sentence before this i saw it on The Penguins Of Madagascar. + ::i Didn't know you cant remove your own sig. I'm not a mind reader how am i gonna know this stuff. Dont bother the sentence before this i saw it on The Penguins Of Madagascar. + :::see up it say *You may not edit other contestants' userpages or Traffic pages to your own advantage. -- 22:12, 1 June 2009 (UTC That looks like modifying to ones advantage there! Ajraddatz :What you don't understand, I don't due something for my own advantage, here is what look like an example' * and I put * -user:example that is what I am doing and you can think to I add some user that add of some user are because boidoh delete his sig and I put it back because he are deleting my page for his own advantage.-- 03:07, 2 June 2009 (UTC) Allow me to intervene here. Users are permitted to withdraw their signatures at any time. 21:36, 2 June 2009 (UTC) videos What I need to due to post a video, I put the url but dont sow the video, http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RcamNI0xSOY here is the video if you can put in here tell me what do you tink about it.-- 03:44, 2 June 2009 (UTC) thumb|202px|left|Welcome to mln What do you tink.-- 13:16, 2 June 2009 (UTC) :Sorry, I can't answer you now since I'm on a computer that doesn't support audio =P 21:36, 2 June 2009 (UTC) ::well Kjhf tell me what do you tink,this is what it say: Welcome to the My LEGO Network Wiki, a free online reference site for the popular My LEGO Network game by LEGO which anyone can edit. This wiki is based on the MediaWiki software used to run Wikipedia, and with the help of editors like yourself, we strive to be the best reference site for My LEGO Network out there. 21:51, 2 June 2009 (UTC) :It's OK, but: #It's a bit basic... can you change the person speaking, or put him in a backgroud to make it more LEGO like? #More informative text? #What's the video being used for? (As an actual question) 21:56, 2 June 2009 (UTC) ::::If you can do it, please add the following text: :::::If you need any help, please consult an administrator or ask on the forums. The contributions you make to My Lego Network Wiki help us grow and make a more informative, useful and professional encyclopedia for our readers. Happy editing! :::: 22:11, 2 June 2009 (UTC) :::::I due this because I was bored and I can add any text to te movie. 22:17, 2 June 2009 (UTC) what do you tink about it now. 23:07, 2 June 2009 (UTC) :Much better. It sounds a little robotic, but I can forgive you for that ;) 19:31, 3 June 2009 (UTC) ::can you put this in the welcome mensage. 00:22, 4 June 2009 (UTC) Where My Click Gonna Be.. :I want my clicks on the Dinosaur Excavation Mod. And join my Forum Called The MLN HQ TODAY! Beta Testers get prizes when beta period done. 18:00, 3 June 2009 (UTC) ::I have already given the clicks, sorry. However, if you can give me clicks on the top left Pet Golem, I can pay back with an equal number of clicks on your DEM. 19:31, 3 June 2009 (UTC) :::I'm out of clicks. And can u join my forum?? 23:34, 3 June 2009 (UTC) WHERE Where are my user boxes?? 00:00, 4 June 2009 (UTC) :I have removed all es from MLNWiki because bot accounts depend on the presence of them to identify malfunctions and will automatically stop if they see one. There are many other reasons, all of which have been discussed on Wikipedia. 04:24, 4 June 2009 (UTC) Rank 5 to the Rescue! So, I see you're "give-me-all-your-gypsum" whiner. I have a few, thanks to MM11. I give 1 gypsum to you for 15 clicks each, and a pipe for 5 clicks each. This will count towards a shop at Bargain Busters 1. :All right, I'll buy twelve Pipes, and if you don't have that many, then I'll buy as many as possible. Deal? 17:21, 4 June 2009 (UTC) Help! Hi there! I need some help so i called you. I had just edited the Desert Adventure Sticker Module and I wanted to edit the Desert Ambush Sticker Module. But it took to long to load so I gone out that window and started a new one. But as I started the box with the quick edit symbols (you know, the box where you can click on like the big A for a headline or the trumpet symbol) was gone! I tried again and again, I even started the Computer new, but it still is gone. Also in the search box on the left of the main page where you can type in and find articles quickly, where it shows you some articles if you type in a letter, it didn't show me these random articles. Am I doing something wrong? Samdo994 (talk) 12:13, 5 June 2009 (UTC)